


Scalding

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [27]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Branding, M/M, Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Ryan brands Jon's hip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day twenty seven. The prompt was branding.

“I got you, okay?” Ryan said, running his free hand down the center of Jon’s back. Jon’s breathing was quick, and Ryan leaned in to kiss his skin. 

“Ry?” Jon asked, voice soft. 

“What is it?” 

“Can you hold my hand?” Jon squeaked out. 

“Of course baby,” Ryan replied, grabbing his hand. Jon’s grip was vice-like on his wrist. 

“Do you want me to warn you-”

“No,” Jon interrupted. “J-Just get it done I-I’d rather...” he trailed off.

“Alright,” Ryan replied. He felt Jon squeeze his hand harder. 

In his other hand, Ryan held a branding iron, the tip red hot. He and Jon had picked out a simple design, and they’d decided it would be on Jon’s hip. Jon clenched his hand around Ryan’s to keep himself from squirming. 

Suddenly, it felt like his whole leg was on fire. Jon couldn’t hold in a loud scream, his eyes squeezing shut. Through the pain and burning, he could feel Ryan rubbing his shoulders. He was uncertain, but he thought maybe he was crying. He had bitten his tongue, and he could taste metal. It hurt more than Jon could put into words.

“Okay baby good job it’s over, it’s alright,” Ryan murmured. “Let me wrap it up.”

Jon whimpered as he felt Ryan spread antibiotic cream across the burn. 

“It looks good, sweetie,” Ryan whispered, leaning in towards Jon’s ear. “Everyone will know that I own you.”

Jon couldn’t help but moan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
